Majora's Fire
by Lemonly Sweet
Summary: When Majora is resurrected as a 13 year-old girl, she forgets all about the end of the world incident. However, The Happy Mask Salesman wants to use her to destroy the it again to create a new world. But after Skullkid befiends Majora, he decides to keep her away from the Salesman in order to stop his dastardly plans. ((I don't own LOZ. It is owned by Nintendo. I only own my OCs))
1. Prologue

"For many years, we have waited for this moment. No longer shall we fret," The Happy Mask Salesman announced to the rest of his followers.

Skullkid grinned and clapped with the rest of them.

"For now, we have found the ancient platform. Now, our god shall return."

He reached into his large backpack and felt around for the item he needed. Soon, the Salesman felt it.

"Our god shall be resurrected. All hail…"

He held up a strange mask with glowing eyes and horns.

"THE ALLMIGHTY MAJORA!"

Everyone cheered as Skullkid set four other different masks around the altar and the Salesman laid Majora's mask in the middle of it.

"Let the ritual begin."

The tribe began the ancient chat as the mask began to glow.

Skullkid just stood there and watched.

'I wonder what monstrous beast it is…'

"Whacha thinking Skullkid?" Tael asked.

Skullkid snapped back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, it was just nonsense," he muttered.

Suddenly, there was a flash and energy blasted from the mask. Lightning struck the other masks as a purple fog surrounded the altar.

It was so thick Skullkid couldn't see a thing.

Then, two glowing eyes appeared.

**Yay! I just finished the prologue! I can't wait to continue the story. Get ready for awesomeness. I'd also like to give a shout out to one of my DA friends. Her username is DragonSkecther101 and she does some awesome drawings. I'm going to attempt to include her OC in here. Goodbye for now. ;D**


	2. Majora's Awakening

**Yay! Second chapter! Here we go!**

**…**

"At last! Our god is back!" The Happy Mask Salesman cackled.

Skullkid just stood there in awe as utter chaos surrounded the altar. Lightning, energy, fog, and pure destruction. The monstrous mask that possessed him was coming back…..in it's true form….

"NO LONGER SHALL WE BE FORCED TO LIVE IN A WORLD FULL DISCUSTING CREATURES AND SUFFERING! THIS IS THE START OF THE RECONSTRUCTION OF THE WORLD!" the Salesman was going clearly insane.

The eyes in the purple fog surveyed the area, studying each member of the ancient ones, including the Salesman. Then they finally landed on Skullkid, who had become paralyzed with fear. They stared at him for what seemed like hours, just staring.

Thwack!

A whip shot out of the fog and smacked the ground violently.

"What the hell-" Skullkid was cut short before a dark shadow grabbed hold of him and flew off.

"Skullkid!" The Happy Mask Salesman yelled.

Skullkid trembled as he felt him self losing consciousness. Before he passed out, he heard the words, "Let's play…."

…

**((Intermission :D))**

**Lemonly Sweet: Hello, and welcome to our first intermission. Yes I'll be doing these in each chapter. It's sorta like a commercial break, if you think about. **

**Skullkid: It's kinda early in the first chapter for an intermission.**

**Lemonly Sweet: *smiles* F*ck off, Skullkid.**

**Skullkid: …**

**Mask Salesman: Since when do you call the shots?**

**Lemonly Sweet: Cuz I'm the author and I get to call the shots. Now enough bullshit and let's get back to the damn story.**

**Skullkid: That was an awfully short intermission.**

**Lemonly Sweet: Do I need to get the cattle prod again?!**

…

Skullkid shivered as he walked in the dark, eerie forest. Dark purple mist surrounded the forest. Glowing eyes watched him as he trudged through this nightmare.

Suddenly, something grabbed him by the shoulders. He yelped.

"Shhh, don't talk…." A voice murmured.

Skullkid snapped awake.

He was inside what looked like huge hallow tree trunk. It was dark, yet nice cool.

"Geez, that was a weird dream. Where the hell am I?" he groaned, rubbing his sore head.

He squinted, and saw a figure in front of him. A similar figure that looked like the one that attacked…

"You!" Skullkid shouted.

The figure stepped into the light, and Skullkid was amazed by what it was.

It was a weird looking, petite girl, with violet skin, with many different markings of white, red, and orange, around her body. Her arms and legs had fuchsia stripes on them, looking like leggings and arm warmers. Her hair was dark, midnight blue and tied in pig-tails that reached her hips. Her eyes were yellow gold and emerald green, and she had various horns on her head, and pointed hylian eyes. She also looked at least thirteen. All she wore was a dark red loincloth around her crotch and a matching bra around her chest. She carried a whip in her hands, which she was stretching.

She dropped the whip on the ground and sat in front of Skullkid.

"Who are you?!" he hissed.

She smelled his face, and then grinned, showing sharp, pointy canines.

The girl playfully pushed him on the ground and giggled.

"You're funny," she snickered, pouncing on him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Skullkid demanded.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me?! Who am I, Princess Zelda?!"

The girl pressed her mouth against his, placing a rough kiss on Skullkid's face.

'What the hell is she doing?' he though as the girl worked her tongue into his mouth.

Skullkid struggled to get her off of him, but she had the strength of a full grown adult body builder.

Finally after a few minutes of love torture, the girl  
got off him, and wiped saliva of her face.

"That was fun," she giggled, standing back up and stretching her arms in the arm.

Skullkid jumped up in anger.

"Okay, woman, I want some answers. NOW."

The girl turned around the looked at Skullkid.

"What?"

"First off, why did you bring me here?!" he shouted the girl, who scratched her head.

"Isn't obvious?"

Skullkid shook his head, scowling at her. The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I wanted someone to play with, if you couldn't tell. And don't you think it's rude to start demanding stuff from people without asked for names," she growled, pouting.

"Fine. What's your name?"

The girl flashed a sharp toothed grin.

"Majora."

The Skullkid stared at her for a long time, before passing out.

Majora blinked.

"I think killed him."


	3. Majora's Amnesia

"Uggg."

Skullkid moaned, rubbing his forehead.

"That was a weird dream just a moment ago."

"Well, what was it about?" Majora asked.

"Some crazy purpled horned girl with pig-tails calling herself Majora pinned me down and-" Skullkid froze as a smiling Majora giggled.

"Shit," he groaned.

"Time get up sleepy head!" she snickered, picking him off the ground.  
Skullkid squirmed out of her arms.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed.

Majora put her hands up and stepped back.

"Geez, calm down. No need to go insane," she muttered.

"Says the girl who freakin' kidnapped me and forcefully made out with me!"

Majora smirked.

"Oops, I did that?" she said smugly.

She reached in the corner and pulled a long box.

"But who cares about that? Let's play, Skully-chan."

"Skully-chan?!" Skullkid yelled.

"How do you know my name?! I never even told it to you!"

Majora shrugged.

"It was sewn on your hat."

"Well, it's Skullkid, not Skully-chan," Skullkid said, putting his hands on his hips.

Majora rolled her eyes and opened the box, reveal some sort of board game.

"Okay, I'll be blue, green, yellow, black, pink, and fuchsia, and you can be white, Skully-chan," she giggled.

"Don't call me that! I can't believe after you tried destroy the earth you're hardly giving a shit!"

Majora blinked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't deny it, pig-tails, you know what I'm talking about!"

Majora blinked even more.

"No. I don't."

Skullkid face palmed.

"Okay, let me refresh your memory."

Skullkid reached inside his hat and pulled out pop-up book.

"Okay, so seven years ago, you were a mask that possessed me after I stole you from a demented salesman who clearly hadn't been taking his happy pills because I really had nothing better to do with my life, and then you wanted to destroy the earth by crashing the moon into it for no reason or maybe there was a reason I just don't remember cos', again, possessed by evil mask and practically was dead but not really dead but back to the story we almost succeeded but some kid in a green dress stopped you from accomplishing anything and then you tried brutally to kill him back failed and turned back to the lifeless mask and that demented salesman I mentioned earlier came and took you away and went somewhere for a while, most likely hell, and then I worked as a double agent for an organization to stop evil-doers from doing anything bad and now seven years later you're human and now I stuck with you. Does that explain anything?"

Majora was silent.

"Okay, you can be pink then," she said calmly.

"That's not what I'm trying to tell you!"

Skullkid cursed under his breath as he pulled out a white board from his hat and drew a picture of the moon crashing into clock town.

"Okay, I'm going to explain this piece by piece."

He pointed to the moon.

"Alright so this is the moon-"

"Why does it have a face?" Majora asked.

Skullkid gritted his teeth.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me? After all, you're the one who gave it a face!"

Majora tapped her chin.

"I'd think I'd remember vandalizing the moon."

"Whatever," Skullkid muttered, "anyways, the moon had angry face which ment it was evil-"

"Are you on crack or something, because this is some stupid shit you're spewing. Can we play the board game now?"

"No! No board game!"

"Awwww."

"Alright, since you don't understand what I'm **again**, I'm just going to explain in a way that even 2 year-olds would understand."

Skullkid took a deep breath, and then grabbed Majora's shoulders and shook her violently.

"MOON. ANGRY FACE. FALL. SMASH. DEAD. ALL OF US. WHY IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Majora stood there with a blank look on her face. She then used her forked tail to pick up another game piece.

"Fine, I'll let you be fuchsia, too," she said.

Skullkid dropped Majora and fell backward on the floor.

"I give up," he muttered.

…

**((Intermission :D))**

**Lemonly Sweet: Ya know, I was thinking, and if this were to have voice actors, which ones would the main characters have?**

**Skullkid: I dunno.**

**Lemonly Sweet: Hmm, well for The Mask Salesman, I think Daniel Fredrick, ya know, that guy who voices Grell in Kuroshitsuji, would be good.**

**H.M.S. (The Salesman): Why the hell would I have the crazy voice?**

**Lemonly Sweet: Cuz you're insane.*troll face***

**Majora: It's true! 3**

**Lemonly Sweet: And for Majora, well… maybe Kari Walgren, who voices that annoying purpled pig-tailed girl Kagami in Lucky Star?**

**Majora: Hey! I'm not annoying!**

**Lemonly Sweet: Then why did you insist on playing a board game will Skullkid was shouting expositions?**

**Majora: …**

**Lemonly Sweet: I thought so. **

**Majora: Bitch.**

**Lemonly Sweet: I'll ignore that, and for Skullkid…..hmmm….**

**H.M.S.: How about he gets my voice and I can get a different voice?**

**Lemonly Sweet: No.**

**Skullkid: No**

**Majora: Who cares?**

**Lemonly Sweet: Be quite! I'm thinking….. ah ha! Eric Vale! Who voices that blue haired kid from Save Me! Lollipop?**

**Skullkid: Ugg, that's the best you can think of?**

**Lemonly Sweet: Daniel Fredrick then?**

**H.M.S.: YES!**

**Skullkid: NO!**

**Lemonly Sweet: Eric Vale it is then!**

…

"So you really don't remember?" Skullkid asked for the fifth time while moving his fuchsia game piece around the board.

"Skully-chan, I told you to stop making things up," Majora said, rolling the dice and moving her piece a few squares.

"Of course you'd say that."

Majora's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! I won!" she cried, clapping her hands.

Skullkid looked down. She was right. Majora had made it all around the board to the finish line. For the 17th time in a row.

"Do you ever get bored of this game?" Skullkid mumbled.

Majora shook her head.

"Nope. It's my favorite board game of all time," she gushed.

"That's nice," Skullkid said sarcastically.

Majora pouted.

"What's wrong?" Skullkid asked.

"I'm sad. It's kinda lonely; just you and me in this tree."

She sighed.

"Skully-chan, do you have any friends?"

Skullkid shrugged.

"I guess so, but…"

'Wait a minute. Majora doesn't remember any that happened in the last seven years. She might be useful to us, after all.'

"I actually, do Majora. I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

Majora smiled and packed her board game up.

"Let's go meet them, then!"

She grabbed Skullkid's arm.

"Come on, Skully-chan!"

Skullkid stared at her.

"Majora?"

"Yeah?" Majora asked.

"How do we get out of this forest?"

"Oh. I forgot."

"Shit."


	4. Majora's New Home

"So if we map out this route, we should be able to reach Hyrule Castle Town and Kakiriko Village within less than an hour," Thrin said, pointing to the shortcut she mapped.

"Hmm, that would be a smart way to go out for food and supplies," Night agree.

"What do you think, Dusk-sama?"

Dusk ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Well, Thrin does have a point. That route would be a clever plan, but why do we need to sneak into town if we just go to buy stuff?"

"Karuna agrees with Dusk-sama," Karuna said, sitting with her hands in front of her.

"Yeah, it makes sense. We can just walk a couple blocks to go shopping," Blitz nodded, playing with a piece of her dark blue hair.

Thrin hung her head and crumpled up the map.

"Well, this drawing of Hyrule was shit anyways," she said, looking up and smiling awkwardly.

Just then, the door to the kitchen opened. Vaati stood there, his hair a mess, holding a pot of steamed rice.

"Ya know, we should really fix that stove," he muttered.

"Anyways, dinner's ready."

Vaati laid his head on the table, while everyone dug in.

"It's weird, Vaati," Zephyr snickered, shoveling rice into his mouth.

"Out of all the people here, a man does all the cooking. It's pretty stupid."

"Piss off," Vaati muttered, standing up.

"I'm gonna take a nap. Hopefully Z catches a severe case of tuberculosis while I'm asleep."

"Asshole," Z growled.

Thrin rolled her eyes.

"So Dusk-sama, when's Skullkid coming back?" she asked.

Dusk looked up from his food.

"Well, he was supposed to be back after the full moon and report about the Mask Salesman's actions. The full moon was 2 days ago, though," he said.

Thrin's eyes widened.

"What?! You aren't even worried?"

Dusk closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Skullkid may be small, but nobody should underestimate him. He's strong for his age, and is one of the best stealth technicians I've ever met. He'll be fine."

"Oh," Thrin murmured.

"I still hope he's okay."

…

"Are we there yet, Skully-chan?" Majora whined as Skullkid carried her on his back. After a while of walking, Majora had refused to continue on foot, so he had been forced to carry her.

"I think so," Skullkid mumbled as they walked through Hyrule field.

"Kakiriko isn't far from here. We should be at my house in about a half hour."

"But Skully-chan, I'm bored and hungry. Can you go faster," Majora continued on whining.

"We would be there faster if you got off me and walked yourself," Skullkid shot back.

Majora rolled her eyes and picked one of her ears.

"Although, the first you should do when we get there is put some more clothes. If you walk around half naked all the time people are gonna be mad. Especially me."

…

**((Intermission :D))**

**Lemonly Sweet: Yay! Skullkid's going home!**

**Skullkid: Uhh huh.**

**Lemonly Sweet: Ya don't seem very excited. What's the matter? Is it because it this FanFic you have the appearance of you Twilight Princess self?**

**Skullkid: Of course not! At least I have a frickin' face in that design! It's because Majora got me in big trouble.**

**Lemonly Sweet: Oh, shit. What the hell did she do this time?**

**Majora: Skully-chan's mad because I made him play a game I saw Ian and Anthony play in an episode of Smosh. It's called Alpha Cure Mom.**

**Lemonly Sweet: Alpha Cure Mom?**

**Skullkid: Don't say that out loud.**

**Majora: In it we call random people on the phone, and when they answer, you say Alpha Cure Mom and hang up. Then you give me free stuff.**

**Lemonly Sweet: It's not really a fair for you to win stuff, but prank calling is pretty fun. Why are you guys in trouble.**

**Majora: Ummmm…**

**Skullkid: …**

**Lemonly Sweet: Who did you exactly call?**

**Majora: Well, we called about a 247 people, and then we-**

**Skullkid: YOU**

**Majora: Right, called the captain of the Hyrule Knights, and he for some reason thought saying Alpha Cure Mom ment we were going to rape his mother. So then he asked for our names, and I told him that it was Ganondorf, and well, Hyrule Castle is in panic that all their mothers are going to get raped.**

**Lemonly Sweet: I don't see how someone would think saying Alpha Cure Mom would mean their mothers were gonna get raped.**

**Skullkid: Trying saying it to yourself over and over.**

**Lemonly Sweet: Alpha Cure Mom…Alpha Cure Mom… Alpha Cure Mom…*face goes blank***

**Majora: Oh god, she's suspended in animation.**

**_5 Hours Later…_**

**Majora: Well, I guess getting her brain dissected by Dr. Stein really worked.**

**Lemonly Sweet: BWAHAHAHA! ALPHA CURE MOM! AHAHAHAHA! ALPHA CURE MOM! **

**Skullkid: I think we should end this intermission right here.**

**Majora: Good plan. Let's go back to the story.**

…

"I'm home!" Skullkid shouted, opening the door.

"Thank goodness!" Thrin exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"I missed you guys. It was torture fallowing that demented as hell Salesmen around."

Skullkid turned to the rest of the group, who had finished dinner and were chatting.

"Karuna saved you some food in case you came back" Karuna said, holding up a bowl of rice.

"Thanks, but…"

Skullkid looked outside.

"I…brought someone back. She's outside looking at the stars, and-"

The door slammed open, knocking Skullkid and Thrin into the wall.

"Skully-chan, is it dinner time? I'm starving."

'Oh, god, I'm toast,' Skullkid thought.

Majora flipped one of her long pig-tails off her shoulders.

"You know, you house is pretty nice, though," she said, running her hand down the wooden door.

"Skullkid, care to explain?" Dusk said calmly.

Skullkid got up and stumbled over to Majora.

"Majora, this is the group that I work for. Guys, this is Majora," he sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" everyone in the room except Karuna and Dusk exclaimed.

"Hi everyone!" Majora giggled, waving.

"She's either Vaati or Skullkid's problem," Dusk scoffed.


	5. Majora's Hentai

**((Note: This chapter contains fanservice and adult themes such as hentai and masturbation, and in case you don't know what that is, don't search it up. Stop going to Google bar! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!*insert the Lorax pointing at you like Phoenix Wright here*))**

…

"Man, this bath is huge," Majora said, soaking in the hot water.

"Yes, this tub in the house was made for at least 2 people. Mother and child, Karuna guesses," Karuna shrugged.

After a lot of commotion and dinner, Majora and Karuna decided to relax in the bath.

"Well, this thing awesome," Majora giggled, stretching her arms above her head.

Karuna nodded silently.

"Majora, what do think of Skullkid?" she asked.

Majora thought for a moment.

"I dunno. He's fun to play with."

"Oh," Karuna mumbled.

"Is there anyone you think about a lot?" Majora asked her.

Karuna was quite for a minute.

"Well, there is one person."

"Who is it?" Majora was curious.

"His name is Link," Karuna muttered.

Majora raised an eyebrow.

"He was a boy Karuna traveled with for a while. She helped him after he saved her from a pack of monsters. Karuna was very grateful, and Link allowed her to come along with him."

Karuna sighed and looked up at the ceiling, smiling.

"After a while, Karuna began to feel different. She didn't really care about anyone but her master, Ganon. But when she traveled with Link for a while, she…"

Karuna looked down and blushed.

"What?" Majora asked, still interested in the story.

Karuna looked up at Majora.

"She fell in love with him. Karuna loved Link, and wanted to be with him, forever. He cared for Karuna, and she cared for him."

"Really? Did he love you, too?" Majora asked excitedly.

Karuna shook her head quietly.

"No. He loved someone else. Karuna was sad. She wished Link felt the same way about her, but her wish couldn't be fulfilled."

Karuna hung her head and sighed.

"The one you love may not love you back, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't keep loving them."

Majora stared at Karuna for a while, until Karuna looked back up.

"Majora, do you love Skullkid?" she asked.

Majora's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Weeeeeeell, maybe just a tiny bit," she said, pinching her fingers together.

"That's nice." Karuna smiled.

"Love is what keeps us together…"

Majora smiled and hugged Karuna.

"You're like a big sister I never had, Onee-sama," she said.

Karuna was silent for a bit, and then she smiled and hugged Majora.

"Karuna will be your big sister."

…

**((Intermission :D))**

**Lemonly Sweet: That was a touching moment.**

**Majora: Hey, author lady?**

**Lemonly Sweet: Yeah?**

**Majora: What was all the talk about masturbation and hentai in the warning in this chapter?**

**Lemonly Sweet: *shrugs* Had to get that M rating somehow.**

**Karuna: Really?**

**Skullkid: Nah, she probably just wanted to use that Lorax joke in the beginning.**

**Lemonly Sweet: Did not!**

**Karuna: Is that true?**

**Lemonly Sweet: What?! NO! Skullkid, quit making me look like a dumbass!**

**Skullkid: I can't help if you are one.**

**Lemonly Sweet: *eye twitches* What did you say?**

**Skullkid: Ummmm-**

**Karuna: *smiles* Skullkid said you were a dumbass.**

**Skullkid: No! I didn't mean-**

**Majora: Skully-chan, don't deny it. *giggles***

**Lemonly Sweet: SKULLKIIIIIIID! **

**Skullkid: Shit! Well, I gotta pee! Be back later!**

**Lemonly Sweet: *pulls out chainsaw* Get the f*ck back here, you little gremlin!**

**Majora: What do we know, Onee-sama?**

**Karuna: Karuna supposes we should continue the story, but she isn't sure if she can.**

**Majora: Don't worry. It'll be easy.**

**Karuna: Alright. Let's continue.**

…

Karuna sat on the couch, wearing a long white button up shirt, tying her hair in two braids on her shoulders.

"Link…" she mumbled.

"Hey, Onee-sama!" Majora jumped on the couch, wearing only a light yellow bath towel.

Karuna turned to Majora.

"Oh, hello Majora," she said, smiling.

"I was wondering something."

Majora held up a manga book.

"Could you read to me? I can't really read that well, so I always just look at the picture without knowing what they're saying."

Karuna nodded.

"Karuna can read small sentences if she tries."

Majora giggled.

"There's a bunch of small sentences in this manga book."

"Okay, Karuna will try her best."

Karuna cleared her throat and began to.

"Yes. Oh God! More. Harder! Ooh, that feels great!" she read.

Majora grinned while Karuna looked at the pictures confused.

"Majora, what are they doing in this book?" she asked.

Majora grinned even more and snickered.

"It's called having sex, Onee-sama. It's what people do when they love each other a reeeeeal lot," she smirked, drooling.

"Really?" Karuna stared at the picture harder.

"That move is amazing! Karuna's never seen anything like it before!"

"Yeah! It's a great guide book to that stuff!"

"Wow! What are they doing now? Why is she drinking that?"

"Yes! Thrust harder!"

"Karuna finds this exciting!"

Majora snickered even more.

"You should try that move on Link the next time you see him," she laughed.

Karuna blushed, and then smiled.

"The man in this manga does seem to like that. Maybe Karuna should try that!"

_45 minutes later…_

"YES! That's epic! Keep going at it!"

Majora and Karuna had both become completely invested into the hentai they were reading.

"Karuna wishes she could do that!"

"You can't, Onee-sama. You're not a boy," Majora giggled.

"Oh, right."

Then Vaati walked into the room and immediately and froze.

"What the hell are you reading?!" he shouted.

Karuna stood up and saluted.

"Vaati-san, Karuna now knows everything is to know about the amazing act known as "Sex"," she said heroically.

Vaati snatched the manga book from Majora's hands and studied it.

"This is a fucking hentai! It's nothing but pornography!"

Karuna raised an eyebrow.

"What is "pornography"?" she asked.

Vaati stood there silently as Majora and Karuna curiously waited to know what he was talking about.

"Uhhhh," he stuttered.

"It's the stuff Z masturbates to!"

"Oooh," Majora and Karuna said at the same time.

"What's does it mean to masturbate?" Karuna asked.

"It's what people with no life do," Vaati growled.

"Like you," Majora smirked.

"NO! I can't believe you'd read this bullshit! I mean-"

Vaati stared at the pictures in it.

"Woah. That's juicy," he said.

"I know!" Majora said.

Vaati sat down on the couch with them, as the continued reading the hentai book.

"Jesus, that looks painful. She actually likes that?" Vaati asked.

"It's pretty strange what people like during sex," Karuna said.

"This stuff is amazing! I never knew what I was missing!"

"That'll be fun to try out," Majora smirked, drooling.

"Karuna agrees…."

…

**Lemonly Sweet: Told you we had to get M rating somehow. Hooray for perverted humor!**


	6. Majora' Nightmare

"I sense her…lady Majora…"

A lone figure stood in the middle of the field, looking at the moon.

"I must retrieve her…"

…

"Aww, she's so cute!" Blitz exclaimed.

Majora was asleep on the couch, still wrapped in her bath towel. She lay on her side, one arm resting on her stomach, and the other was hanging off the couch. She snored daintily, making her seem even more cute.

"Yes, Karuna must agree she's the best little sister Karuna's ever had," Karuna smiled.

Blitz nodded and pulled an envelope out.

"Karuna, the stores are still open. Could you go buy some clothes and underwear for Majora? A nightgown would be nice, too," she said, handing Karuna the money.

"Karuna will do her best to retrieve clothing for her little sister Majora," Karuna said, saluting.

Blitz smiled awkwardly.

"You don't have to do that. You're just going shopping."

…

The sky was filled in flames. Many people were screaming, some were crying and holding their families.

"Stop! We can't die!"

A girl in pig-tails wearing a dark robe with dark red feathers and thorns around the lining of it stood in the center of the burning town, hold a spiked whip.

"May this town burn. May the Hyrule burn. May the world burn."

A strange man with a large backpack and friendly smile walked up behind her and patted her back.

"Excellent work, Majora…"

"Kyaaaa!" Majora jolted awake screaming, holding her head and shaking.

"What the hell…."

She looked around.

She was still on the couch, but someone had eased a navy blue nightgown on her and covered her with a blanket.

"Little sister Majora?" Karuna said, coming into the room with a lantern. Her light blue pajama shirt and pants were slightly wrinkled.

Majora looked up.

"Oh, hi Onee-sama," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you hurt?"

Majora shook her head.

"No. I just had nightmare."

Karuna's eyes widened, and she grabbed Majora's shoulders.

"Did Karuna give you a nightmare?" she asked fearfully.

Majora jumped back.

"WHAT?! NO! I-"

"Karuna will erase it!"

Karuna placed hand Majora's face and flash blue hit.

Majora sat there, flustered.

"What the heck did you do?" she asked.

Karuna pulled away from Majora.

"Karuna is a lunar witch. She used her magic to get rid of the bad dreams for the night. Her magic is drawn from the moon and its phases. However she can only become her true form if there is no moon at night at all."

Majora sat still.

"Whadda ya mean, true form?"

Karuna shook her head.

"Karuna can't tell you. Did you like your new clothes?"

Majora noticed the bags sitting in the corner.

"Oh, so that's what this nightgown is."

Karuna nodded.

"Karuna's going back to bed. She'll see you for breakfast tomorrow."

After Karuna left the room and turned off the light, Majora crawled completely under the blanket and cried herself to sleep.

…

**((Intermission :D))**

***insert crickets chirping***

**Majora: …**

**Skullkid: …**

**Majora: Um, where's the author?**

**[OUT AT MCDONALDS]**

**Majora: Oh come on! Seriously, author?! You're ditching us?!**

**[GOTTA FILL MY STOMACH]**

**Majora: You're gonna screw this up for a freakin' Big Mac?**

**Skullkid: It's not really fair to fans to do that during the intermission.**

**[F*CK MY FANS I HAVE A BIG MAC TO EAT]**

**Skullkid: Godammit!**

**[*GIVES YOU THE FINGER*]**

**…**

"Vaati, we are going to have talk," Dusk said, glaring with dark energy coming from his body.

"I apologize, Dusk-sama. I ment to take the book away," Vaati said, gritting his sharp inscissors.

Majora and Karuna were busy eating rice balls while watching Dusk scold Vaati.

"Majora, where exactly did you find this manga?" Dusk said, looking at the two girls.

"In Z's underwear drawer," Majora smiled.

Dusk face palmed.

"I'll also be having a talk with Z, later."

…

"Lady Majora…I can feel you…"

A young woman with long knee length curly red hair, horns, and a short kimono walked toward the house with a samurai sword.

"You must come back…"

She walked up to the door and placed a hand on it.

"Yes, she's behind here."

She pulled the sword out of sheath and kicked the door down.

Dusk and Vaati turn to her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Vaati yelled.

The lady jumped on top of the table and pointed the sword at them.

"I am Kyon-ming, and I am her to retrieve my Lady Majora!" she shouted.


	7. Majora's Enemy

Majora stood still, staring up at the woman on the table. Her red eyes gazed fiercely into Majora's.

"As a horned witch and assassin, and I have come to retrieve my lady Majora!" the woman yelled.

"What the hell is a witch like you doing here?" Dusk said, glaring her.

The witch turned around.

"Oh, I didn't realize," she said, blushing, rubbing the back of her head.

She bowed her right hand over her chest.

"My name is Kyon-ming. I am a horned witch and S class assassin for the ancient ones."

Dusk nodded.

"I really apologize for intruding sir. I was looking to escort someone back to my master. It seems though I got a little over excited to find her."

Kyon-ming pointed to Majora.

"And she is the one."

She laid one of her bandaged hands on Majora's forearm.

"My lady, I'm sorry, but it's time to go home," Kyon-ming, smiled, pulling Majora close.

Majora stood still, and the pushed the witch angrily away.

"No! I'm not going with you! And who the hell are ancient ones?" she shouted.

Kyon-ming was quiet.

"You don't want to go back?"

"No! I lived in the forest. I don't know what you're talking about!" Majora somehow felt furious.

The witch clutched her chest and swallowed.

"You really don't remember…do you…"

Kyon-ming stepped back. Her face was hard to make out under her curly bangs.

"My lady…"

She looked up, her red eyes flashing with anger.

"..you'll be coming with, whether you chose to or not."

Kyon-ming grabbed her sword and raced toward Majora.

"Yeep!" she shouted as the witch tore a piece of her skirt.

Majora grabbed her spiked whip off the ground jumped to the window.

"Majora-chan!" Thrin called in worry.

"Don't follow me!" Majora yelled back, jumping out the window.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kyon-ming hissed, chasing after Majora with her sword.

Skullkid reached into his hat and pulled out a dart flute.

"I have to go after her. If Kyon-ming takes Majora back to the Salesman, we're screwed.

**…**

**((Intermission :D))**

**Lemonly Sweet: Kinda early for an intermission. Well, I had to put in a new villain aside from the Salesman. Kyon-ming(or Kyon for short ;D) is a horned witch, meaning that her magic comes from her horns. If they are to be cut off, she loses her magic and becomes mortal, so she can be killed by anything that a normal person would. So Kyon is basically a badass until her horns go bye bye.**

**Kyon-ming: You're not going to do that, are you?**

**Lemonly Sweet: Do what?**

**Kyon-ming: Cut off my horns?**

**Lemonly Sweet: What?! Of cooooourse not.*sarcasim* **

**Kyon-ming: Yeah, she's gonna do it. *spoiler alert(?)***

…

Majora ran as fast as she could, clutching her whip in her hand.

"Gotta run before she gets me," she panted.

"You might as well give up!" Kyon-ming shouted, slashing her sword in the air. A large tree collapsed in front of Majora.

"You can't run forever!"

'She's right. I can't run forever,' Majora though, tears of fear running down her face.

'But I have to get away from her.'

Majora's eyes flashed and she swung her whip, a vicious thwack! hitting the tree and breaking it apart. Majora ran past the tree and deeper into the forest.

"Shit! She got away," Kyon-ming growled, staring at the broken tree.

Thwack!

Kyon-ming's arm burned with pain, and she held on to it.

"What the hell?!" she hissed, as the blood stained her white kimono.

"I'm not going back!" Majora yelled, yanking on her whip in a threating way.

She lashed it out again, hitting Kyon-ming's cheek.

"Enough of this!" Kyon-ming growled, pulling out her sword.

"Can you pathetic whip beat a sword?"

The witch and the demon lunged at each other, weapons clashing.

"I won't lose!" Majora yelled.

"I won't let you escape!" Kyon-ming screamed.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over Majora's mouth, and another clutching her stomach.

"Mmhh!" she screamed, struggling to get free.

"I'm sorry, my dear witch, but this little demon is not yours for the taking," a voice said calmly.

Kyon-ming's eyes widened.

"Y-you!" she said, pointing behind Majora.

"Errrhhhhh!" Majora cried, and the world went black.

**Lemonly Sweet: Short chapter. YAAAAAY!**

**Kyon-ming: *facepalm***


End file.
